You Have My Heart
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Sequel to A New Caretaker: Danny and Sam are 18 now. They have been dating for four years, and Danny finally decides to propose to Sam. Will she say yes? Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. The Proposal

**Hi! So I decided to make a sequel to A New Caretaker! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sam's POV:

It's been four years since Danny and I have started dating. Danielle still fights ghosts, Tucker is the new mayor of Michigan, and Vlad, well...lets not talk about Vlad. Danny invited me to a special dinner tonight, and I think he might propose...I'm so nervous! He can't figure out my secret, he just can't. I'm afraid that if I marry him, he might figure out my secret. I put on my strapless, knee high, tight, black dress, with my black high heels, my fishnet tights, and my black diamond necklace that Danny gave me. I crimped my hair, which went down to my mid back. I put on some black mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. I wanted to look absolutely perfect for Danny. I just hope he doesn't notice my red eyes...

I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Danny in a black tuxedo, with an ocean blue tie, and black dress shoes. "Hey Sam! Are you ready to go to dinner?" Danny asked me. "As ready as ever!" I told Danny. "Our ride, awaits." Danny said gesturing towards a limousine behind him. "Oh my god Danny! You rented a limousine?!" I asked him in shock. "Of course not! I bought one!" Danny exclaimed. "Wow Danny! That's amazing! But I thought we decided to not be a fancy couple?" I asked Danny. "Well, look inside it..." Danny smirked. We walked inside, and it looked exactly like an RV. "Wow. This is amazing...but why would you buy this?" I asked Danny. "I'll explain at dinner." Danny told me. We drove for about 15 minutes until we got to the restaurant. We walked into the restaurant and a lady walked us to our table. We sat down and started talking about the limousine/RV.

"Okay, the reason why I bought the vehicle was because...I think we should move in together." Danny said. He took a box out of his back pocket, and knelt down on his right knee. "Sam, we've been going out for four years now, and I think it's time we should take a step further in our relationship. Sam, will you marry me?" Danny asked me. He opened the box to reveal a black diamond ring to match my necklace. "Um Danny I-I'm speechless...yes!" I responded. We both finished our dinner and we kissed on the way to the car.

We drove back and moved all of our stuff into the car. We decided to move to Michigan, so that we could be near Tucker. Danny grabbed a paper with instructions to build a ghost portal. Since both of us are halfas now, we definitely need a portal. We settled into a house on the street that Tucker lives on. We moved into the house and started planning the wedding. "And that's the final detail!" I said with excitement. I leaned in to kiss Danny, but as we got closer, Danny's eyes widened and rejected the kiss. "Sam...are your eyes red?"


	2. Explanations

**Hey guys! I'm not gonna be able to update tomorrow, I'm performing at Pista Na Sayon! Yay!**

* * *

Sam's POV

"Danny I can explain!" I quickly shot out. "You better explain now because I'm not bitching around with this!" Danny yelled at me. "Well...I wanted to visit Danielle last night, since its been 4 years, and I ran into Dan." I told Danny. "You ran into who?!" Danny asked furiously. He was glowing green with ectoplasmic energy. "Yeah...sort of...he saw me and heard about you staying the same...and he cursed me." My head slumped down. "I shouldn't even bother, I'll just leave you since you probably don't want me anymore..." I started to walk out the door, but then Danny grabbed my hand. "Wait Sam! I don't care if he cursed you! I still love you..." Danny said. He pulled me in for a kiss and I accepted it. We released from the kiss and ten heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door to see Tucker standing there. "Tucker!" I screamed at him. I hugged him and he went over to hug Danny. "Dude it's been way too long!" Tucker told Danny. "Yeah...way too long..." Danny continued. "So...how are you two?" Tucker asked Danny and I. Danny grabbed my hand and showed the ring to Tucker. "You tell me!" Danny chuckled. "Oh. My. God. You are engaged?" Tucker asked us. He was totally in shock. "Yep. And proud of it !" Danny cheered, then kissed me on the cheek. "Okay then...that's a little gross..." Tucker said. He looked like he was going to hurl...it was just a cheek kiss! "Well I better head back to my office, but it was nice seeing you guys!" Tucker said. He walked out the door, and waved to us. "Bye Tucker!" Danny and I synchronized.

"Shall we go shopping for the wedding?" Danny asked me. "Sure, but lets make sure to get lilac contacts on the way..." I chuckled. We both got in the 'limousine' thingy, and went to the mall. Oops. I just remembered. I never told Danny what the curse was...it can wait...I guess...


	3. The Return of Dan

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had a little writers block, but luckily, DarkShade5221 inspired me! So thank you DarkShade5221! :) it's really short, but I hope you guys like it :) PM me if you have any suggestions for the rest of the story! Please review and say what you would like to happen next ;). Here it is! **

* * *

Danny's POV:

We got to the mall in a matter of minutes and headed into the wedding store. We saw a bunch of white dresses, and a bunch of white tuxedos. Too much white! We decided that the wedding would be white and blue, so we got a white tuxedo with an ocean blue tie, and a puffy white dress with blue jewels. Oh yeah, and we got lilac contacts for Sam. Sam went in the dressing room to try on the dress, and when she came out, it fit perfectly and beautifully. "Damn! That fits hella good!" I assured Sam. "Stop it!" Sam yelled at me. "You're gonna embarrass yourself!" Sam continued to lecture me. "Okay! Okay! Just stop lecturing me!" I yelled jokingly at Sam. "Okay, time to try on your tux!" Sam told me excitingly. "Okay..." I said. I started to take off my shirt, bun then Sam shoved me in the dressing room. "Eww Danny! That's gross!" Sam yelled at me. A bunch of girls screamed and clothes flew everywhere as they ran out of the dressing room. "Thanks a lot Sam. That was the LADIES dressing room!" I yelled at Sam. "We'll get in the men's dressing room quick!" Sam yelled at me. "Why?" I asked Sam cluelessly. "Because you don't have a shirt on!" Sam yelled at me. "OH SHIT!" I yelled and quickly ran into the dressing room, covering myself with the tuxedo.

I changed then showed Sam the tuxedo outside of the dressing room. "DAMN!" Sam yelled. "God that's sexy!" Sam yelled at me. She had a large smolder on her face. "Eww Sam! You're gonna embarrass us in public!" I mocked Sam with a preppy, snotty, stuck up girl impression. "Shut up!" Sam joked while shoving me childishly.

We bought the tux, the dress, and the contacts at the front counter, then drove back to the house. "Well, I better get to work on that ghost portal!" I told Sam. "Okay! You have fun with that!" Sam told me ecstatically. I rushed down to the basement, which we reserved for the lab, and I got to work on the portal.

**************3 hours later**************

"Finally...f-f-finished..." I panted. "Man! Building a portal is much more work than I thought!" I exclaimed. I turned on the portal, then I saw a blue hand stick out of it, before Dan revealed his whole body by stepping out of the portal. "W-w-what are you doing h-h-here?" I stuttered in fear. "I came here to ruin you and Sam. PERMANENTLY." Dan said with an evil grin spread wide across his face. "W-what do y-you mean?" I asked Dan in fear. "I have a new power. It's called hypnosis." Dan said while he looked me dead in the eyes. I looked him in the eyes, and they glowed a bright red. They flashed so brightly, that it blinded me a little bit. I started to feel queasy, and I knocked into a bunch of tables before collapsing onto the floor. I landed with a loud thud, as that weird red, glowing mist consumed me. "Hope you like the changes..." Dan chuckled with a deep voice.

"Danny?" Sam asked me. "I heard a loud thud, are you okay? What happened?" Sam continued with a lot of questions. "Yeah...I'm perfectly fine..." I said with an evil smolder. I leaned in to kiss Sam, but as we got closer, she rejected the kiss. "Danny, are your eyes red?" Wow. SERIOUS déjà vu.


	4. Getting Tucker to Help

**Hey guys! Sorry, but I can't update for a while, I have a big dance battle tomorrow, and my dance group's having auditions Sunday, and I have a bunch of shows to prepare for, so I'll probably update no latter than Thursday. Thanks for all the support and I hope you like chapter 4! Here it is!**

* * *

Sam's POV:

"I guess I was blushing so much thinking about you, that it went to my eyes..." Danny chuckled. Wow. That is the most stupid excuse that I've ever heard. "Danny...really, what's going on?" I asked Danny. "You don't need to know!" Danny screamed at me, eyes glowing red and everything. "Yes I do damn it! We're engaged! I need to know EVERYTHING that's going on!" I fired at Danny. "Then you'll have to figure out yourself..." Danny smirked evilly. "What do you mean?!" I screamed. Where'd he go? "Danny!" I screamed. He just disappeared? That's impossible! I just saw him right here! I walked out the door to go to Tucker's house, and I ran as fast as I could...avoiding the possible danger of Danny. I knocked on Tucker's door, then he opened the door.

"Sam? What are you doing here? Wait...where's Danny?" Tucker asked me worriedly. "Danny's acting strange...I heard a thud, then I went downstairs to see him on the floor, with red eyes. I started to talk to him, then he just disappeared!" I explained to Tucker. "That's not like him at all..." Tucker pondered. "Well duh!" I exclaimed. "I'll help you in a few minutes, just stay here. I would invite you inside, but there are ladies here, and I was just about to-" I cut Tucker off. "TUCKER! THAT'S GROSS!" I screamed at him. "Just stay here!" Tucker told me, then he slammed the door shut.

Great. I'm outside, alone, when Danny could be anywhere. I worriedly looked at all of my surroundings, and luckily, I didn't see anyone. Then I saw a hand go through me. I screamed pretty loud, I didn't even know that I could scream that loud, then Danny walked straight through me, stood in front of me and turned around so he could face me. "Trying to get help Samantha? Well guess again." Danny smirked. He shot an ectoblast at the door to Tucker's house, then he disappeared again. "Damn it Danny!" I screamed. I heard a girly shriek from Tucker's house. "Sam! What happened to my door?!" Tucker exclaimed. "Danny came back...he's still acting creepy!" I told Tucker. "Okay I'll help you now..." Tucker wondered off, looking at his door, he cringed a little bit. "Let's go before he messes up anything else..." Tucker replied, still looking at his blown up door. "Let's go Tucker!" I snapped at him.

*************An Hour Later*************

"S-Sam...this...is...so...tiring...can we...take a...a break?" Tucker asked me, out of breath. "No! We have to save Danny! Now where else could he be..." I wondered off. "Looking for me?" I heard Danny say. I turned around, and he was standing right behind me. "Danny! Stop these shenanigans! I'm sick of this! Tell me what's going on!" I screamed at him. "I'm not telling you! I told you that before..." Danny wondered off. I looked him dead in the eyes, and his eyes glowed a REALLY bright red. Some sort of red mist can out of his eyes, and it started to consume me, and I collapsed unconscious on the ground. I heard Tucker screech, and he ran away. I felt someone pick me up, then I couldn't feel see or hear anything. I'm so confused!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	5. A Whole Lot of Apprentice Crap

**Hey guys! Surprise! Early update! A lot of you are wondering why I don't have any other stories, and my answer is...I like to focus on one story so I can constantly update it! I still have at lest 4 more stories in my mind that I want to write, like a one-shot series, a Technus X Tucker story, a story where Danny willingly becomes Vlad's evil sidekick, and I adopted a story called 'Random Shenanigans' from DarkShade5221. Anyways, here's chapter 5, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sam's POV

"W-where am I?" I stuttered in fear. It looked like I was in an alley, but I wasn't sure. "Where's Tucker? Was this just a dream? is Danny still out on the loose? Somebody pinch me!" I screamed. I tried to get up, but I failed and my body plopped back on the cold, bitter concrete. "Ow..." I shuddered. I feel like I broke every bone in my body. "Fuck..." I muttered as I got up. There were a bunch of footprints made from dust on the ground. It looked like someone had been here before. The whole city looked like a wrecked havoc, not something I liked to see. I bent down to examine the footprints, then something poked me in the chest. Almost paper like...I stuck a hand in my bra, and found a note.

"EWW! WHAT KIND OF PERVERT LEAVES A NOT IN A WOMEN'S BRA?!" I screamed. I looked at the note and read, 'From Danny,' of course it was from him.

_ Since you are my apprentice now, I have big plans for us. Meet me at FentonWorks by midnight so we can talk. Sincerely, Dark Boy Phantom. _

"Apprentice? What the hell is he talking about?" I wondered off. My head slumped down, and I stared at my reflection in a puddle. "Damn it Danny! Why do we have to go through this so frequently?! WE WERE FUCKING ENGAGED!" I screamed and kicked the puddle. As the ripples in the puddle died down, I looked at my reflection again to see red. Blood red. My eyes were blood red. "What the hell..." I muttered. "I'm going to FentonWorks to find an answer." I whispered to myself. "AHH!" I screamed in pain. I felt a sharp pain go through my chest. The curse...its starting. The unbearable pain settled in, and flashbacks whirled through my mind...what happened before I went down to see if Danny was okay, I somehow know what happened...

_"W-w-what are you doing h-h-here?" Danny stuttered in fear. "I came here to ruin you and Sam. PERMANENTLY." Dan said with an evil grin spread wide across his face. "W-what do y-you mean?" Danny asked Dan in fear. "I have a new power. It's called hypnosis." Dan said while he looked Danny dead in the eyes. Danny looked him in the eyes, and they glowed a bright red. They flashed so brightly, that it blinded him a little bit. Danny knocked into a bunch of tables, then collapsed to the floor as the red, glowing mist consumed him. "Hope you like the changes..." Dan chuckled with a deep voice._

FLASHBACK END...

"That's what Danny did to me..." I said in realization. If Dan passed his hypnosis power on to Danny, then the curse changed. If the curse was that I'd turn into Dan's evil apprentice within' a matter of time, and Dan passed his hypnosis powers to Danny, then I'm going to become Danny's apprentice...the note makes sense now! "AHH!" I screamed again. It's going to happen soon, I better get to FentonWorks...before it happens. I raced to FentonWorks, then barged through the door to find Danny, sitting at the table in front of me.

"Tell me what's going on right now you bitch!" I yelled at Danny. "The curse is consuming you..." Danny smirked evilly. "I'm about five minutes you will become my powerful apprentice." Danny said with a wide, evil grin spread across his face. I instinctively ran upstairs and called Tucker. "Fuck...voicemail." I muttered. "Tucker...it's Sam...the curse is starting...and it's coming soon. If you can hear this Tucker, please get help soon! I don't know how much longer I can fight it anymo-AHH!" I screamed and dropped the phone. The line cut dead, and a blinding, green light shined through my chest. It glowed brightly, and I screamed bloody murder as the light disappeared, and I collapsed to the floor as the curse settled in.

I am no longer Sam Manson. I am now known as 'Dark Girl Phantom'.


	6. Danielle's death

**Hey guys! Another day, another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Danny's POV

I walked upstairs to see if Sam was okay, and I saw her sleeping on my bed. I looked at the time. "11:37 at night. I need to get to bed..." I whispered to myself, cautious not to wake up Sam. I quickly and silently slipped under the covers of the bed. I fell asleep to the sound of Sam's soft breathing.

***************8:00 AM****************

I woke up to the loud, ringing sound of the obnoxious alarm clock. I turned over to Sam, who was still asleep. "Rise and kill my love!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Just five more minutes..." Sam said grumpily as she slapped me. On the face. HARD. "Ouch! What was that for?" I asked Sam while rubbing my cheek. "I didn't even slap you that hard you wuss. Now let. Me. Sleep!" Sam said even grumpier. "Well someone is grumpy today." I told Sam a I stood up. "Ugh! Fine...I'll get up." Sam grunted. "So Danny, what are we doing today?" Sam asked me. "Well, I mapped it out so you could get a better image of it..." I told Sam. I pulled a folded map out of my pocket. I started to unfold it, and damn it was a lot of unfolding! "Geez Danny! How big is that map?" Sam asked me. "Um...about...3 square feet." I pondered. "Wow..." Sam wondered off.

"So here's the plan. The last people that haven't fled Amity Park yet, are Tucker and Danielle. So, I heard that they were teaming up, so I think we should make them flee Amity." I told Sam with an evil grin spread wide across my face. "Sounds like a good plan. So when do you think they'll show up?" Sam asked me with curiosity in her eyes. Her sexy, gorgeous, red eyes. Then we heard the door break down, and 2 people barged through the door. Tucker and Danielle. "About now..." I wondered off.

We both ran downstairs to start the fight, and we saw Tucker and Danielle with ecto-guns. "Freeze where you are!" Tucker yelled and pointed his gun at us. "You think you can scare us with a few guns?" I asked Tucker jokingly. "Ecto-guns. Dan used hypnosis on you two, so if we kill your ghost halves, then the hypnosis will fade away." Danielle stated. "You may have forgotten, but you're half ghost too Danielle. And we're in a laboratory full of ghost weapons. I can kill you too." I smirked. "You wouldn't do that to your own cousin!" Danielle screamed at me. "Watch me." I said with an evil grin. I grabbed Danielle's arm and dragged her onto the operation table. I flipped the table upwards, and put a bucket under her. "Danny! What are you doing?!" Danielle hopelessly screamed at me. "I'm melting you." I smirked. "Sam! Could you press the button for me?" I asked Sam. "My pleasure..." She winked at me. "Sam! Don't do this to me please..." Danielle pleaded. "Only Danny calls me Sam. To everyone else, I'm Dark Girl Phantom." Sam said and pressed the button. "Danny, Sam, how could you do this to me?" I heard Danielle whisper. She then melted into ectoplasm, and her remains dripped into the bucket that was below her.

"No!" Tucker screamed. "How could you do that to her?!" Tucker asked me angrily. "Don't argue with me peasant!" I screamed at Tucker. "Peasant? You think of me as your peasant? You know what? I though I was helping you get out of this living hell...but you're just a jerk. Who needs you anyway?" Tucker said. He started to walk out of the door, but I felt light headed, and I saw Sam holding her head too. I think the control is fading away...

"Tucker wait!" I screamed. He turned around and looked confused. "Your eyes are green again, and Sam! Your eyes are lilac!" Tucker screamed with joy. "Tucker...I don't think it's lasting...get Clockwork." I heard Sam tell Tucker. We slipped back under the control and I saw Tucker run towards the portal.

"Time out."


	7. Released From Evil and Brought to Sorrow

**Hi again! I know what you guys are thinking...2 chapters in 2 hours? She's good! Anyways...this is the last chapter, I'm sorry if it feels rushed, or if you don't like the ending, but I really want to start a story I adopted from DarkShade5221, called 'Random Shenanigans'! Anyways, I hope you like it! Please read and review! Also, please don't hate me for melting Danielle! Please!**

* * *

Tucker's POV

"Clockwork? Is that you? Why's everything frozen? Why am I not frozen? Why did you come he-" "ENOUGH!" Clockwork cut me off. "I'm giving you a chance to save your friends, and you have a medallion on, so you can't be frozen unless if you take it off." Clockwork told me. "If you really want to save your friends, here," Clockwork handed me a pair of invisibility gloves. "If you reach inside of Danny and Samantha, then you can pry the evil right out of them." Clockwork told me. "Okay...but what about Danielle?" I asked Clockwork. "Who? Oh..." Clockwork wondered his eyes over at the bucket of ectoplasm. "I'm sorry Tucker, but I can't do anything about her." Clockwork sighed. "It was meant to happen, just like everything else that I allow to happen. But Danny and Sam can't be an evil couple, it just wasn't meant to happen. No matter how incredibly sexy they look..." Clockwork smirked.

"EWWWW! Your such a pervert! You know that right?" I asked Clockwork sarcastically. "Yep. Says the kid who had girls over at his house, and he was just about to..." Clockwork added mockingly. "OKAY, OKAY!" I screamed at Clockwork. "Now gimme these!" I said to Clockwork childishly. I snatched the invisibility gloves out of his hands and I used one glove on Danny, and one glove on Sam. I pried the evil right out of them, grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and sucked the evil into it. "Thanks Clockwork." I said. "All is how it should be," Clockwork smiled at me. "Time in."

Time went back to normal, and so did everything else. "What happened?" Danny and Sam synchronized as the rubbed their heads. "Dan got hypnosis powers. He controlled Danny, then Danny controlled Sam, and you kinda melted Danielle..." I wondered off. "WHAT?!" They synchronized again. I pointed to the bucket of ectoplasm, and Danny and Sam immediately ran to it.

"Danielle! Why? I'm so sorry...I failed you..." Danny said with tears streaming down his face. "DAN IS SO FUCKING STUPID! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE APPEARS AGAIN!" Danny screamed. "Danny! Calm down! I know that you're mad at Dan, and I am too, but please! You're giving me a headache!" Sam joked. We all started laughing, although we were still crying and mourning from Danielle's death.

***One week later: at the funeral***

"We are here today, to honor the death of Danielle Fenton/Phantom." The preacher said. "Danielle was Danny Fenton/Phantom's clone ((yes, this was after Phantom Planet, but only this story!)), but she was still as important, and loved as the rest of the family. Danny? Can you step up here and burry the remains?" The preacher asked Danny. "Yeah...*sniffle*...sure..." Danny sobbed. He went over to the tombstone, and buried Danielle's melted form. "I'll see you later Danielle..." Danny whispered to her remains. Everyone walked toward the tombstone, and had a moment of silence for her.

_Danielle Fenton/Phantom, 1997-2013. The brave, second savior of Amity Park, will always be remembered. _

"Rest in peace Danielle..." Sam whispered. "We'll miss you a lot..." I whispered. "Goodbye Danielle..." Danny whispered. We left the funeral and went back to the apartment and we all sat down on Danny and Sam's bed. "Today was a long day..." Danny wondered off. "No kidding!" I yelled. We all started laughing and went to the Nasty Burger just like old times. Sam and Danny finally got married yesterday, and they were living in paradise. I'm so happy that everything worked out for them.

THE END!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please read and review!**


	8. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**So, I got quite a few reviews, follows, and favorites on 'A New Caretaker', but I don't think the sequel even got half as many. And I now know why. These were my first two stories. And they don't have proper grammar, the chapters aren't that long, so didn'. Do the correct paragraph formatting, and to wrap it all up...it sucks. So I decided to re-write, and extend both of them for you guys. My goal is 25 reviews for each one. I know, I know, that's WAY to high of a goal considering my stories aren't read by that many people. But whatever, goals are fantasies for me. **

**Anyway, the first chapter of 'A New Caretaker' should be up in the next week or so. Review if you're excited!**


End file.
